Right Through Me
by Shadowy Vixen
Summary: HBP Spoiler warning! Just makin' sure I got that in there... now. Destiny has two ways of crushing us by refusing our wishes and by fulfilling them.” Henri Frederic Amiel.


Disclaimer: I own nothing as per usual... this is the only one of these I'm writing, just refer back to it if you forget who owns HP and all that jazz. Okie?

"Destiny has two ways of crushing us - by refusing our wishes and by fulfilling them."- Henri Frederic Amiel

Story: Right Through Me

Chapter: (Not so much a) Nice Day

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oy, Harry... Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

Harry glanced at the doorway of the room he was sharing with Ron Weasley then back at the mirror to finish straightening his dress robes. Running his hands through his hair to be sure it was at least free of knots, he proceeded to the stairs where he ran into Ron coming out of the WC.

"There you are, let's go! Everyone else is outside already."

They hurried down the stairs into the kitchen of the Burrow to find Bill waiting at the kitchen table. His dress robes laying loosely on his skinny frame. He'd lost weight from laying in a hospital bed for so long, and there had been no time to get them tailored before the wedding day.

Harry had already glimpsed the backyard which had been decorated with a few rows of white, wooden lawn chairs divided by a short path up the middle. Fleur's parents had been unable (or unwilling... jury was still out on that one) to attend, so most of the seats were filled by co-workers of Bill's who were able to attend and friends of the Weasley's. Members of the Order stood watch around the edges of the perimeter.

"Ready, Bill?" Ron said in a half-whispered voice to his brother. Bill sat slightly hunched over, his chair pulled out slightly to where only his right leg was under the table. His eyes were glazed over and seemed to be staring at some insignificant knot in the wood. Bill seemed to just realize he wasn't alone and started, glancing quickly at his brother and back down at the table. A few deep breaths later, he spoke.

"Yes, Ron... Thank you again." The corner of his mouth twitched as if trying to form a smile, but it resumed it's flat state as he gripped the back of the chair and prepared himself to stand. Harry grabbed the wooden crutch that had been propped up against the wall and waited for Ron to help Bill up before passing it to him. Ron held out his arm, which Bill gratefully gripped as he pulled himself, with great effort, up off the chair. Bill had explained after first being released that it was easier to get up if what he was gripping was a little flexible. Ron took the crutch and gave Harry a quick, grateful smile before handing it to Bill whose facial expression was one of extensive pain.

Ron's face screwed up, "We can do this another day, if you're not feeling up to it, ya know?"

Bill's eyes opened slowly, his expression growing hard, "No... we can't. The Ministries insistence that any type of legal procedures be strictly supervised, as well as the added protection on our family... no. It'd be a bigger hassle to do it another day..." he took a couple steadying breaths while leaning mostly on the crutch, "Let's go."

They made their way out the door and over to the designated area. Harry left Ron at Ron's insistence and sat down next to Hermione on Fleur's side of the small audience. Hermione offered a smile to Harry, who hadn't realized how tense his face had been until he went to smile back at her.

It had been a month since Dumbledore had died. There were still those who denied it happening, if only to themselves. Harry knew the truth. He remembered the happenings after his funeral... the media-circus... everyone asking the same question. "Why did this happened?" Harry knew the answer. Power.

Looking at the front of the audience, he could make out a circle of blue rose petals and it hit him that this is the first wizarding marriage ceremony that he'd ever attended. Seeing the look of confusion in his eyes, Hermione glanced to where his vision was focused and realized what was the problem. "It's a handfasting ceremony, Harry." She quickly outlined the events for him, and it didn't surprise him at all that she'd picked Ginny's brain on the ceremony as well as Molly's library since they'd taken up residence at the Weasley's.

He watched the High Priest and High Priestess talking for a few moments then glanced at Hermione again, he saw she was wincing slightly, her brow furrowed. "You okay?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I've just been getting these headaches..."

"Why don't you say something to Mrs. Weasley... I'm sure she has a potion you could take–,"

"No, Harry... I've tried," she met his eyes and continued humorlessly, "Seems they no longer want to go away."

"You might want to have that checked out, Hermione."

"You sure?" she snapped at him, then sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Harry. I don't mean to be cruel... or rude. I'm just in pain. That's all."

"Don't worry about it. Remember, I've been there. Just take care of yourself, promise?"

She softened at this, "I will... I can already feel it going away."

Beautiful a capella singing from two girls, one Harry recognized as Gabrielle and one who looked strikingly similar to her, brought everyone's attention back to the ceremony. Everyone turned in their seat to see Fleur walking carefully from the house, her eyes trained on Bill. She wore a veil attached to a crown of laurels, her blue eyes filled with tears that contradicted her beaming smile. She made it to the front where the priest and priestess stood, stepped carefully into the circle of red and white colored rose petals, and took Bill's offered hand.

Arabella Figg, who sat in the row ahead of Harry and a few seats closer to the center aisle, leaned over to the younger witch next to her, "Sickening," she said in a loud whisper that Harry could understand perfectly and could feel his temper flaring, "just sickening... in my day, we didn't wear a stitch of clothing, more in tune with the Gods and Goddesses, we were." Harry felt himself calming at the continued words, though felt as though his gag-reflex would be challenged, "Wasn't right... our parents wouldn't have stood for it. No wonder her parents didn't come..."

Everything went perfectly and without interruption. The priest took the sword and besom and positioned them for the couple. The High Priest's voice floated over the crowd, "This will be your first act of working together as Husband and Wife. May the sword cut all ties with the old and the besom sweep them away.1" The couple jumped over the sword and broom.

Hermione whispered to no one in particular, "Cutting ties with their lives alone... to begin their life together..." she sniffled softly, and he knew she was crying.

The High Priestess spoke then holding up the bound hands, "You are from this day forth to be known as Mister and Misses William Weasley." The now married couple kissed, then turned to exit the circle as the crowd cheered. The sight that visited Bill and Fleur at the back of the audience made Bill's eyes widen in shock and Fleur's look merely confused to her husband's reaction.

"Isn't zat your brozer?" Fleur asked Bill.

Bill's eyes narrowed, "Not anymore."

Prologue... done. What do you think? Leave a review. I haven't forgotten any of my other projects... I just am kind of stuck. Anyone got any ideas, feel free to leave a review for those as well... but for now. This is just something for fun. Idea that popped into my head.

Thank yous: Thank you to JFF... for rockin' the research w/ me... and Jeeves... you know how much we love you. :D

Once again.. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... plzkthx ( ty CleoLinda for giving us fun stuff to say... and I'm so gonna preorder the book when I have a lil extra money if you read this and are all, "Yuh Steeled!" gives CL all the props )

1Line taken from http / www. Witchery. Com / bookofshadows / handfst1 . Shtml... bc I'm not that smart. :D Ty.. You guys rock.


End file.
